


It's a Date

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dalton Academy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время жаркого спора о предмете близком и дорогом сердцу Курта, Себастиан умудряется подбить Хаммела на немыслимое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935707) by [Lady Divine (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine). 



> Бета: [ lana_log](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log)

====================================================================================================

– Искомая площадь многоугольника будет стремиться к площади круга... – бормотал Курт себе под нос, приложив руку ко лбу, чтобы защитить глаза от ослепительно-яркого света. У него уже разболелась голова из-за этих глупых ламп, которые выжгли на его сетчатке образы многоугольников, на которые он продолжал тупо пялиться. Но это зло было неизбежным. Ему необходимо заниматься дополнительно для теста, если он хочет заработать больше восьмидесяти баллов. Не то чтобы восемьдесят баллов не было вполне достойной оценкой, но их преподаватель, мистер Грубер, упомянул на последнем занятии, что он намерен устроить из теста настоящий допрос с пристрастием, на зависть Великой Инквизиции. Курт был почти уверен, что мистер Грубер использовал этот приём, чтобы подхлестнуть самых заядлых лентяев, но он не мог на это рассчитывать – не теперь, когда он уже добрался до «Пределов», и Курт отчётливо видел собственный, с трудом соображая, о чём в книге вообще говорилось. Курт снова промотал в голове тот же пассаж, но слова не обрели от этого большего смысла, чем в первый раз. Когда стало понятно, что всё не прояснится волшебным образом, он сдался и продолжил: – Если мы увеличим число сторон – то есть, если мы будем рассматривать последовательность многоугольников... – принялся он читать вслух, в надежде, что это даст тексту хоть какой-то шанс отпечататься в памяти. – … 60 сторон, 61 сторона, 62, 63, 64, и так далее – то их площадь последовательно будет приближаться к площади круга. Далее, круг никогда не станет эквивалентен многоугольнику. Но, если взять достаточно большое количество сторон, разница между кругом и таким многоугольником будет стремиться к нулю.

Курт тяжко вздохнул. И ведь звучало вроде бы по-английски, но в остальном...

И какого чёрта его, спрашивается, дёрнуло снова записаться на продвинутый курс математики? Какова была вероятность, что его преподаватель в Джуллиарде попросит его однажды: «Прочитайте, пожалуйста, монолог Гамлета, а затем обсудим, как его можно истолковать в свете анализа бесконечно малых Исаака Ньютона.»  
Впрочем, теперь уже было слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать по этому поводу, так что придётся просто стиснуть зубы, по возможности, с достоинством пройти этот курс и вернуться к нормальной жизни. Он вернулся к началу страницы и отважно штурмовал её снова.

– Площадь многоугольника...

– Нет! Что?.. Да ты издеваешься надо мной? – Другой голос раздался со стороны коридора, уверенно приближаясь и беззастенчиво пробивая брешь в стене сосредоточенности Курта. – Нет, нет, нет, ты не можешь пойти смотреть это! Почему? Потому что этот фильм полный отстой!

Курт вскинул голову, намереваясь испепелить взглядом нарушителя спокойствия, который громогласно спорил с кем-то, кого не было слышно, поэтому Хаммел предположил, что он разговаривает по мобильнику. Конечно, Курт мог принять это вторжение как знак судьбы и использовать его в качестве предлога, чтобы собрать вещи и уйти (он балансировал на грани, борясь с желанием сдаться уже в течение часа), но он знал, что не может прекратить зубрёжку сейчас, когда его GPA* висит на волоске. Он не может ретироваться обратно в свою комнату. Причина, по которой он решил заниматься в общем зале, заключалась в том, что в его комнате слишком много отвлекающих факторов – его сотовый телефон, его ноутбук, его iPod, его кровать.

Его кровать.

Курт несколько раз моргнул своими помутневшими расфокусированными глазами и принялся тереть их, когда они начали щипать и слезиться.

Он просидел в этом неуютном, чересчур ярко освещённом зале, на этом жёстком, неудобном стуле, читая о пределах, более трёх часов. Время близилось к десяти часам, и он очень… действительно очень скучал по своей кровати.

Голос, приближающийся всё больше к крепости его уединения, разразился хохотом – на самом деле, практически ржанием – почти заставляя Курта передумать насчёт его решения остаться, но тут в нём взыграло любопытство. Был вечер пятницы. Курт отказался от похода в клуб с Соловьями, чтобы остаться в Далтоне и заниматься. Большая часть общежития опустела, так кого, чёрт возьми, сюда несло?

В следующую секунду тайна личности нежданного гостя раскрылась: в зал ураганом ворвался, прижимая к уху телефон и вовсю хохоча над репликами незримого собеседника, Себастиан.

– Ты издеваешься! – прихрюкнул он сквозь смех. – Нет! Ты меня подкалываешь! Точно подкалываешь! Мне плевать, что ты там говоришь… ты издеваешься!

Не выдержав, Курт со всей дури хлопнул ладонью по учебнику.

– Он не издевается над тобой, Себастиан! – заявил он громко, поскольку Смайт явно не желал замечать, что в этой комнате находились и другие люди – в высшей степени уставшие и раздражённые люди – пытавшиеся заниматься в, по возможности, спокойной обстановке.

Себастиан едва взглянул на Курта. 

– Ты не против? Это частный телефонный звонок.

– Между кем и кем? Тобой, твоим приятелем, мной и половиной жителей Вестервилля?

Себастиан повернулся к Курту спиной, нисколько не впечатлённый его сарказмом.

– Нет, чувак! – практически прокричал он в трубку. – Сходи лучше на новый Fast and Furious... да плевать мне, чего она хочет! Ты спросил моего мнения... Да, я его видел. Там играет этот… ну, как его… Ты знаешь, лысый и с такими бицепсами... Не важно, кому какое дело до его имени!

Курт в отчаянии зажал уши руками и попытался вернуться к учёбе, упорно не желая покидать позиции.

– Искомая площадь многоугольника, – принялся он вновь повторять, стараясь заполнить слух собственным голосом, – будет стремиться...

– Нет, но у них была эта красотка Lambor**… – что?... К чёрту GT-R***! Я за Lambo!

 _Эта_ часть разговора Себастиана привлекла внимание Курта.

– Эмм, прости? – произнёс Курт, повышая голос, чтобы быть услышанным этим невоспитанным болваном, который расхаживал перед ним взад-вперёд.

– За что? Ты испортил воздух? – спросил Себастиан, тут же возвращаясь к своему телефону.

Курт расправил плечи и откашлялся. И начхать ему, сколько бы косых взглядов Себастиан ни бросал в его сторону, _такого_ Хаммел не собирался спускать с рук этому самодовольному невежественному нахалу.

– Ты всерьёз сказал то, что я услышал?

– Насчёт того, что ты пукнул? Хммм... возможно. – Себастиан помахал рукой перед носом, после чего развернулся на пятках и направился в другой конец комнаты. 

Курт с негодованием захлопнул свой учебник и вскочил с места, больше оскорблённый не этим, а инсинуациями Себастиана о том, что Lamborghini может хоть в чём-то превосходить GT-R.

– Да ты хоть _видел_ когда-нибудь Lamborghini?

Себастиан мгновенно прекратил свой бег по кругу, прекратил говорить по телефону и уставился на Курта с ухмылкой, насмешливо приподняв бровь. 

– Да, Хаммел, – ответил он и с издёвкой добавил: – А _ты_?

Курт приготовился было достойно аргументировать все преимущества мощного супер-автомобиля с твин-турбо двигателем класса V6, по сравнению с более тяжеловесным V10, но потом он вспомнил, с кем говорит. Дело было даже не только в том, что конкретно с Себастианом Смайтом невозможно было вести разумных, интеллектуальных дебатов, но и вообще по опыту Курт знал, что богачи горой стоят за свои любимые дорогие игрушки, хоть ты тресни. Курт закатил глаза и вернулся на своё место. 

– Ох… Ну, конечно, – тихонько простонал он. – Какая жалость!

– Как я говорил, прежде чем меня так грубо прервали… – продолжил Себастиан в телефон. Курт снова попытался отключиться от него, впрочем, без особого успеха. Потому что где-то между определениями тангенсов и котангенсов, Курт услышал, как Себастиан безапелляционным тоном заявил: – Он неправ. Lamborghini обставила этот отстойный GT-R, как минимум, в трёх гонках.

Курт прыснул со смеху.

– Не знаю, что за фильм смотрел _ты_ , Смайт, но этого там совершенно точно не было. 

– Точно? – переспросил Себастиан.

– Точно, – подтвердил Курт.

– Не отключайся, Майк... – Себастиан перевёл абонента на том конце в режим ожидания, а затем развернулся к Курту, руки в боки, уставившись на него с вызовом. – Докажи.

Курт немного растерялся под нахальным требовательным взглядом Себастиана, гадая, чего, собственно, тот от него ожидает?

– Ну, этот фильм вышел только в прошлые выходные, – сказал Курт. – У меня ещё нет его записи…

Себастиан фыркнул, закатив глаза.

– Отговорки, отговорки, – поддел он Хаммела, собираясь вернуться к своему собеседнику. – Ты просто не желаешь признать, что твоя фарфоровая головка ни хрена не смыслит в автомобилях, и что я, как всегда, прав.

Курт прекрасно знал, что ему следовало бы игнорировать Себастиана и вернуться к более важным делам, а именно, к своей зубрёжке, но он просто не в состоянии. По непонятной причине поддразнивания Себастиана подействовали на него как красный плащ тореро на быка. Это был глупый спор… абсолютно бессмысленный, на самом деле. Себастиан не разбирается в автомобилях… не так, как Курт. Автомобили – это, в некотором роде, образ жизни семейства Хаммелов. Курт ковырялся в автомобилях в мастерской своего отца ещё до того, как пошёл в садик. Он проводил каждые выходные с отцом за ремонтом Bel Air****, который достался его маме по наследству от ее деда – того, который перейдёт однажды к нему. Рядом с коллекцией Vogue в спальне у него дома красуется полная подборка выпусков Car and Driver за последние десять лет. Так что, предположение, будто Себастиан знает об автомобилях больше, чем Курт, было определённо из области фантастики. Было абсолютно невозможно, что такой напыщенный, избалованный придурок, как Себастиан Смайт, оказался в этом прав, а Курт ошибался.

А вдруг он ошибался?

Нет. Не может быть. Курту следовало забить на это... но он не мог. Он не позволит Себастиану одержать верх на этот раз. Пусть Себастиан жил в богатстве, в его распоряжении были лучшие школы и все возможности, которых у Курта не было, но Курт вырос в окружении машин. Это была _его_ территория.

Что бы там ни было, это та сфера, где он не может позволить Себастиану Смайту победить априори.

Курт выудил из кармана свой iPhone и открыл окно браузера, запрашивая в поисковике сайт кинотеатров Вестервилля. Найдя нужный фильм, он прокрутил расписание, выбирая сеанс.

И к чертям математику! Себастиан задел честь Курта, а это требует возмездия.

Курт выбрался из-за стола и подскочил к Смайту, размахивая своим телефоном перед его лицом.

– Есть ночной сеанс Fast and Furious 9, – заявил Курт с победоносной ухмылкой.

Себастиан улыбнулся.

– О чём ты, Хаммел? Всё ещё пытаешься доказать, что я неправ?

– О, тут нечего пытаться, – вспылил Курт. – Потому что так и есть! Встретимся в холле через час, если только ты не хочешь сдаться прямо сейчас и признать своё поражение.

Улыбка Себастиана сделалась ещё шире, а в глазах блеснул задорный огонёк, будто он уже выиграл.

– Увидимся через час, Хаммел, – сказал Себастиан и подмигнул. – С меня билеты, если ты купишь попкорн! – И захихикав в ответ на ядовитый взгляд Курта, он быстро вышел из комнаты.

– Именно, Смайт! – крикнул Курт ему вслед. – Мы пойдём в кино, и ты увидишь! И да, я куплю попкорн!

Курт метнулся обратно к своему столу. Он принялся зло запихивать учебник в сумку, бормоча себе под нос:

– Папенькин сынок… он думает, Lamborghini действительно может обогнать GT-R, ну конечно! Ладно, он увидит, когда мы сходим в... – внезапно самодовольная улыбка Курта испарилась с его лица. – Постой-ка... какого чёрта только что произошло? – Он бросился к двери и успел увидеть, как Себастиан чуть ли не вприпрыжку исчезает в конце коридора, больше не прижимая телефон к уху. Курт нахмурился, вспоминая их разговор – больше похожий на спор – как всё началось с автомобилей, а потом как-то незаметно свернуло в другую сторону, заканчиваясь...

Челюсть Курта с грохотом рухнула оземь.

Себастиан… развёл его на свидание?

====================================

* GPA (Grade Point Average) – средний балл.  
** https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamborghini  
*** https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nissan_GT-R  
**** https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevrolet_Bel_Air


End file.
